In general, a terminal located in a boundary between cells is affected by a data signal transmitted from a base station of a serving cell where the terminal belongs, and also is affected by a signal transmitted from a neighbor cell base station that manages a neighbor cell adjacent to the serving cell.
In a general cellular communication, the data signal transmitted from the neighbor cell base station acts as an interference to the data signal transmitted from the serving cell base station, and thus, increasing of a data transmission rate is more limited as an interference caused by the data signal transmitted from the neighbor cell base station is high.
In this instance, when the data signal transmitted from the neighbor cell base station is a data signal for the terminal, the data transmission rate will be more improved than a case that the data signal is transmitted by using a general cellular communication method. In this manner, a method that a plurality of base stations cooperate with each other and perform data communication with the terminal is referred to as a multi-cell cooperative communication.